sojourn_mythosfandomcom-20200213-history
Locations
Locations of interest found on Osis. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Capitals Capitals are major cities located all across Osis, each one built by a different race and having developed over many hundreds of years. Bastion Bastion is the Human capital city. Founded by the first Human settlers as a defensive outpost against the alien world they had become stranded in, Bastion is now a sprawling coastal city and trading hub, split open by a great river as it merges with the Singing Ocean. The multiple layers of towering bastions that surround the city are where it gets its namesake, and nowadays are generally considered an unnecessary eyesore by most, including some Humans. Vyssus Mar Vyssus Mar is the capital city of the Otaru. Built inside an enormous, fossilised seashell on the north shores of Ausaris, Vyssus Mar is widely regarded as the most beautiful city on Osis (its name roughly translates as "jewel of the sea"). The coiled, spiked seashell that houses the city stands over three thousand feet tall, and originally belonged to an ancient Uthulian creature known as the Arboranth. The inside of the seashell is lit by a spread of colourful bioluminescent mosses, which grow directly out from the ocean floor. The inner lining of the shell is also decorated with elaborate murals created by generations of Otaru, which depict their complete evolution from sea to land - starting at the entrance, and spiraling up through the shell's interior to the top. ??? ??? is the capital city of the Wymirs, nestled on the slopes at the base of Mount ???. ??? is the oldest city on Osis. Quarsis Quarsis is the capital city of the Quen. A cluster of interconnected spires, largest at the centre. At the apex of the central spire rests the Voidpiercer; the largest telescope in existence, and the Quen's most prized artifact. Quarsis is located on the equator, directly underneath Osis' planetary rings. From this location, the rings obscure only a minuscule portion of the sky, appearing as a single bright line arcing from horizon to horizon. This unique vantage point allows astrologers the most complete view of the night sky possible. Zahaeron A floating technological wonderland built by generations of Ythari, which hovers steadily above NAME. Intended to one day be an interstellar spaceship, but they have been unable to achieve this as yet. Vorheim Graun capital. A sprawling stone city built within a network of enormous caverns inside the NAME mountain range. Several waterfalls cascade down into the city through a series of large openings at the top of the caverns, which also allow in sunlight and air. One of the most isolated cities in the world - only the most experienced cave explorers are able to endure the week long journey through the mountains and caverns to reach it. The Underweb A vast underground hive network which reaches across most of Eranel and parts of Ausaris. Built and maintained by generations of Ixari over thousands of years. Not officially a 'city', but it is where Ixari live and work, and houses their Queen. Areas ??? The largest of the three landmasses, primarily grassland and mountain. Valley of the Wymirs ??? Mount ??? The tallest mountain on Osis, and an object of worship to the Wymirs. Ausaris The second largest of the three landmasses, more exotic and tropical. Arashi Wastes Large, barren area where the Novium meteor originally struck. As a result, there are high deposits of Novium throughout the region, but mining them can be extremely dangerous due to the local Hish population. ??? The smallest of the three landmasses, very mountainous and snowy, uninhabited. Points of Interest Vernost Description. Bell of Silence Description. Ruins of Mortavlon Ruins of a research facility where a vast quantity of Novium was somehow detonated. The effects were so severe that the area remains poisonous and inhospitable to this day. The Looming Ancient A colossal prehistoric stone head which has been steadily rocking back and forth for generations. Pit of Eternity ﻿A sprawling underground labyrinth, originally built solely for the incarceration of Krobelon for poisoning Emperor Hassadar's only son. Since that time, the Pit has come to be utilised as a form of ultimate punishment for only the most nefarious criminals, and its location is a closely-guarded secret. Dressed in nothing but rags, those sentenced to the Pit are flung from a stone precipice at the summit, plunging into the blackness beneath, through all seventy-seven levels of the complex, and finally landing in a pool of water at the bottom. From there, they are left to wander the dark maze alone, soaking wet and entombed deep beneath the earth with no possibility of escape.﻿